This invention relates generally to a vehicle, and more specifically to a hybrid vehicle, and a method of retrofitting a known vehicle to achieve a hybrid vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known power train for a conventional vehicle, such as may be used in a Heavy Duty Truck or Bus. FIG. 2 illustrates a parallel hybrid vehicle that includes a known electric drive system that is coupled between an engine and a transmission. The electric drive system in this configuration is often referred to as an Integral Starter Alternator (ISG) or Mild Hybrid, and provides the functions of engine cranking, supplying electrical torque during the vehicle launch acceleration and hill climbing, and may also be used as an alternator to charge the vehicle Starting Lighting, and Ignition (SLI) battery.
As known, hybrid vehicles offer many advantages the foremost being fuel efficiency. However, hybrid vehicles also include additional components such as the electric drive system described above that works in combination with the engine to achieve the fuel efficiency. Because of the increased complexity of known hybrid vehicles, the vehicles are originally manufactured such that the electric drive system is formed integrally with the engine system. Specifically, during manufacture, the electric drive system of at least one known hybrid vehicle is coupled between the engine and transmission to produce a hybrid vehicle.
Therefore, it may be cost prohibitive and space limited to modify a conventional vehicle to include an electric drive system that is coupled between the engine and transmission. As a result, conventional vehicles may not achieve the fuel efficiency of a hybrid vehicle and thus may also not benefit from the reduced costs of operating the vehicle.